Yuffies Little Secret
by KaeliaAster
Summary: Yuffie and friends move from the centre of Midgar to the outskirts into a castle so they can all live together. Yuffie gets herself lost and things go wrong. Vincent tries to change that. Yuffentine - Unfinished. First Story. Ty Nat for Chapter title help
1. New Castle, New Day

The new castle, the new scene and a whole new life. Everyone was happy, all except those whom would rather be left alone. "We've got to stick together!" Yeah, I remember that... Man, was I wrong to say it. But I guess you could just pass life by and ignore them. So, here we are, at the beginning of my story, still not finished yet. And so begins our new life and skies the limit.  
Everyone's stuff had been unloaded from the moving truck and put into place. How we managed to fit me, my friends and Organization 13 in the castle, I haven't a clue. Of course, not everyone from the Organization was there. Xemnas believed it was wrong to leave (in his words) his "PRECIOUS CASTLE!" But, he's not the type of guy I know who'd make sacrifices. Especially not to have a life... It all started, at 6am...

"WAKE UP!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs joyfully. The sun shining, the sky a clear blue and NOTHING could get in my way. As I ran, I tripped... Yeah Yuffie, great idea. Nope, I didn't hurt myself, but damn was I stupid.

"You alright there Yuffs?" Asked Marluxia walking to the end of the stairs.  
"YEAH FINE! GOTTA GO, CYA LATER!" I didn't really have to go, just wanted to wander around... I jumped back up and sprinted towards the front door. Swinging it open, only to find Vincent walking towards the castle from outside. "Morning Vinnie! Neat day huh? Wow, look at the time. Got to go! Bye!" Vincent just gave me a strange look and kept walking. The wind blowing through my hair, me running along the path smiling. "Morning Yuffs!" called Cid from the bench where he was happily sitting with Barret. Barret said nothing, and just carried on staring at the floor in a daze. Feeling so lively, I front flipped down the path and turned back watching the castle become smaller and smaller as I ventured further away. I stopped at the entrance to the woods which supposedly led to the secret sacrificial temple. Being as venturous as I am, I decided to take a look. I mean, it couldn't be anything bad... right? I walked round and round in circles and found nothing. "Damn... Which direction did I come in from?" I asked myself. I was lost. I stepped forward, and felt myself being dragged through the floor. Nope, nothing grabbed my foot; it was a hole in the ground... As I slid through the muddy passage-way, I screamed at the top of my lungs trying to grab someone's attention. At the bottom lay a small shrine. It looked as if no-one had been here for years... It was a shrine for a young girl named "Melanie" I'd feel so guilty if I was trespassing here, so I looked for a way out. To my surprise, stuck against the wall was a ladder. I carefully climbed up the rusted ladder, it took a while but eventually I got to the top. I climbed out to realise I was sat behind a large oak tree. "... I'M BACK WHERE I STARTED?!" Well, I thought I was. Then, I got up, brushed the mud off of me and looked ahead to see the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. A waterfall, with hundreds of flowers in bloom and the sweet smell of the near-by sea. I sat down by a rock, and looked at the millions of trees surrounding the secret location. I lay down on a flat rock right next to the water-fall, staring at the sky. 'Man... What a nice place. Looks like no-ones been here for years... Shame really' I thought. My eyes began to slowly close and before I knew it, I was drifting off into a deep sleep. When I woke up, I was lying in a pile of flowers. I sat up, and to my amazement it was night-time. I wondered how long I'd been there. 'The others must be worried...' I stood up and headed toward the oak tree, to find it wasn't there. I began to panic and looked around for an escape. Yet, it was no use... I thought 'What if I'm stuck here forever? What if I never get back?' It must've been at least 9pm. I get up and headed towards the left of the forest. I tripped over a branch and began rolling down a steep hill. I started screaming even louder than before and eventually rolled into something. Oh yay... a tree... I hit my back on it so hard, I couldn't move for about an hour. I watched as the stars appeared one by one in the sky. I eventually got the strength to get up and try to find the nearest escape. I found a gap between two trees and stepped out into the wilderness. I looked up. The castle! I was home! 'But how?' I wondered. I began running down the rest of the hill to hear my name being shouted several times by Axel, Roxas and Cloud. "Here I am!" I shouted running up to them.  
"Yuffie!" Roxas looked at me confused. "What happened?"  
"Long story, can't explain, need the bathroom. BADLY!" I ran inside, not only needing the bathroom but needing to tell someone about what happened. After going to the bathroom, I went straight to bed. Not saying goodnight to anyone, but just walking upstairs. As I walked past the living room, everyone looked round.  
"Yuffie!" Called out Tifa smiling. I just kept walking upstairs and went to my room. Seeing as my room was one of the last, it took me a while to find. Everyone's rooms were in alphabetical order due to the confusion of who was staying where. I walked into my room, took off my jacket and changed straight into my pajamas. I felt so exhausted... 'What a day it's been'. Just before drifting off to sleep, I had an image of a girl stood in front of me. I suddenly heard a voice...  
"Tell no-one of where you've been today... Or suffer the consequences... This is our little secret." I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. Just to see someone standing there in the corner of the room staring right back at me... Pitch black, no-where to run, trying to scream with no voice... 'What's going on?!'


	2. Why me?

As I sat there, froze in place, I stared hard at the wall where this thing stood. Eventually, I felt myself being able to move. No longer being held down by my fear, I reached down behind the bed-side table and switched on the lamp. To my astonishment, nothing was there... I looked warily around the room. What the heck just happened? I thought about it for a second then it hit me. The secret... The girl. I couldn't tell anyone.  
"Yuffie?" called a voice from the other side of the door. "Yuffie open up, it's me Kairi. What's going on? You've been gone all day and now you're going to sleep early? On a Saturday? Is everything okay..?" No, nothing was okay. I was beginning to doubt whether I could trust myself near everyone and having to keep such a secret to myself... But what was I to do? Run away as if something was wrong but I couldn't tell them? Well… It's worth a try? "I'm fine. Just real tired, went for a long walk today." I said as I sat up in bed. I could hear someone pressing against the door as if listening to see if I was even there. I walked quietly over to the door and pulled it open so fast that Demyx, Roxas, Axel, Kairi and Naminé all fell in the doorway. "What're you doing?" I asked in a tired tone. The five of them stood up one after the other.  
"Nothing. We were just wondering why you've been so quiet." Said Axel.  
"I'm tired, I've been out all day, and I've been walking for miles. Now BYE!" I pushed them all out and slammed the door shut. I heard them walking away and decided to go back to bed. That night, I slept with the light on…

I'd woken up early the next morning… The sun shining bright as usual, I sat in my window just staring outside. It seemed to be a crime me not being my happy self. But what else was I to do? I watched outside as Kairi, Naminé, Axel and Roxas played basketball. Was pretty funny, seeing as none of them could play properly and Roxas kept falling over. In case anyone saw me, I sat there smiling. Creating the impression it was just an average day.  
"You're awfully quiet today." Said Cloud walking over to me and leaning against the window ledge, watching outside.  
"Just tired still is all." I kept a smile on my face, but I knew he wasn't buying it.  
"Yuffie, I know what your like this isn't your average day. Something's wrong."  
"Even so, it doesn't matter does it?" I walked over to my bed and sat down, leaning against the back wall.  
"Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll get it out of you eventually Yuffie. Even if it isn't me who gets it out." I sat there watching Cloud as he walked out the room. I sighed but not loud enough for him to hear. I knew I had to cheer up, so I decided to go out. But where?

I began walking down stairs, slowly. Everyone was sat in the dining room eating breakfast. I wasn't at all hungry.  
"Yuffie?" I heard someone calling my name. I turned round to see Reno stood by the door, leaning against the frame.  
"Yeah?" I turned back round, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Had Cloud told him?  
"You're… Different. You're acting less lively as usual. Everyone's getting concerned. Maybe it's because your being less ninja like." I forced an awkward laugh and looked over to him.  
"No, everything's fine. Really." I smiled to reassure him nothing was wrong. "I'm um… I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see you later." I began walking away from him but something pulled me back. I looked at my arm to see someone's hand holding onto it. Looking across at Reno, realising it was him. My smile started to fade. I just stared back at his glare. What was I to do? Pull away in an instant indicating I didn't want him to find out and that something was evidently wrong? I couldn't… Though I should?  
"Tell me." Reno said in a stern tone.  
"Tell you what?"  
"What's wrong with you!"  
"Nothings wrong! Will you all just get off my back and leave it be?!" The biggest mistake… I shouted at him… Everyone could hear. "I… I'm sorry…" I ran out the castle. I felt as if I was going to cry because I felt so guilty. So guilty for being an idiot because of a stupid little secret. I made a huge mistake running out.


	3. Vincent, I hate you for knowing

As I ran down the path watching the floor, I passed Vincent. Saying nothing, he could sense I was upset and grabbed my arm. I swung round and stopped in place. I looked up at him. Tear-streaked cheeks and blood-shot eyes. All of a sudden, I felt so ill. That I was going to pass out. 'What's wrong with me?' I thought. He looked around then looked back at me.

"Something's wrong…" Vincent said.  
"Nothings wrong!" I pulled my arm away from him in frustration. "Why do you think something's wrong?" He stared at me for a while then looked away.  
"You know, whatever this 'secret' is that you're hiding from… You can't hide it forever. I should know." What… How could he know that? How could he know there was a secret?  
"I don't know what you're talking about…"  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure you do."  
"… How do you know?"  
"You talk a lot in your sleep, you know that? Not to mention scream in terror." I don't understand how that could've happened. I didn't have a bad dream or anything!  
I turned away from him.  
"Hm… Think what you want." I started to walk away.  
"Oh and Yuffie?" I turned back to Vincent, who was now looking back at me. "If Melanie's harassing you… your best bets to leave her be. Right?"

Why did I suddenly feel a total sense of hate towards Vincent for knowing?  
As he turned and started walking away, tears fell from my eyes. My fist clenching, I picked up a rock and threw it at him.  
"HOW COULD YOU KNOW?! WHY WOULD YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" As he looked over his shoulder, I picked up another rock and threw it at his back.  
"I hate you... I HATE YOU FOR KNOWING!" My cheeks turning red, my knuckles turning whiter as my fist clenched tighter than ever before, I pulled out my shuriken and my arm swung back. All of a sudden I heard someone shouting...  
"YUFFIE, NO!" Tifa ran up to me and grabbed my arm pushing the shuriken out of my hand. "WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" I pulled away from her, leaving my shuriken lying on the floor. Now with Tifa, Vincent, Cloud, Reno and Cid all staring at me. Seeing as I'd been friends with all of them for so long, this is the first time they'd ever seen me like it.  
I collapsed to my knees and started sobbing. What had gotten into me...? Why am I doing this? I can't be around everyone... This is causing too much hassle...  
"I'm sorry... I really am sorry..." I muttered as Tifa crouched beside me and rubbed my back comfortingly. Vincent just watched me then started walking away. Cloud quickly ran to Vincent and stopped him. "Don't think this is finished... Something you said obviously upset her, because something's wrong. Don't think I won't find out..." Vincent looked at Cloud then back at the path leading to the castle. He began walking again and Cloud watched warily. I stood up and wiped my eyes.  
Reno looked at me shocked and confused.  
"What did he say to you?" he asked  
"Yeah, cause I'll beat him like yesterdays dinner. Na' one upsets ma' friends. Even if they are little brats." Cid said. I just smiled and nodded.  
"He didn't say anything bad... I just lost it..." I started walking back to the castle but stopped next to Cloud. "Make sure Cid doesn't lose it... You know what he's like..." I smiled and started walking again. Everyone just watched and slowly followed behind.


	4. Faking back to normal

I started running, ran past Vincent and up to the front garden of the castle. All of the Organization were playing Basketball. I ran through the game, stopping it and messing it up - Poor Axel... Got scared and set fire to the ball. Typical. I ran back inside and sat with Sora who was watching TV.  
"Hiya Sora, what you watching? TV? THAT'S GREAT! CYA!" I got up and ran into the back garden. Trying to make the impression I was my happy old self again.  
I ran round and jumped up on the shed roof. And looked over the hills trying to find the forest. Reno came out and looked at me.  
"Yuffie, what're you doing?"  
"Being look out, what d'ya think?"  
"Look out for what?"  
"Enemies. There's loads round here." As my shuriken flew back to me I grabbed it and swung it round, aiming it at Reno. He stepped back shocked.  
"Yuffie..."  
"What?" I smiled and threw it at the open window which led to my room. I put my hands on my hips as if to say 'I wasn't gonna throw it at you, don't be so stupid'. Cloud and Tifa stood in the doorway watching me.

"Looks like she's back to her old self..." Cloud leaned against the wall and looked at Tifa.  
"Hm. She's not fooling me... Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it."  
"Oh Cloud..." She began walking away "You worry too much."  
Cloud just watched Tifa then looked back at Yuffie.  
"Maybe..."

"Dinner!" shouted Tifa as she set up the table for everyone. Everyone had gone in but me. I just led on the shed roof staring up at the sky, watching the stars.  
"Yuffie! Its dinner time, come in!" called Roxas from the doorway.  
"In a minute!" I called back. Roxas walked back inside.  
I had to still keep the illusion that I was my happy self again, so I ran in pretending to be an aero plane.  
"VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Demyx screamed as I ran past him and hid under the table.  
"DEMYX. It's not a bomber plane, so you can come out. Its just Yuffie." said Xaldin  
"THATS EVEN WORSE!" shouted Demyx.  
"HAH! Worse than seeing Xigbar in the morning? I think not." I replied.  
"Very true." he said getting out from under the table. Xigbar just gave me a strange look as if to say 'HEY, I DON'T LOOK THAT BAD!'  
I jumped into my seat and began eating dinner. Cloud got up for some reason and said "I'm not hungry..." he'd been watching me the whole time. He walked out the room.  
"Did... I say something wrong?" I asked warily. Tifa watched him then looked at me and smiled reassuringly "No... He's just in a bit of a mood today. I'll go talk to him." As Tifa said, she went out and went to find Cloud.

-- Tifa & Cloud --  
"Cloud... What's wrong?" asked Tifa walking to the balcony door.  
"Nothing... Just... not hungry." he replied.  
"I can tell when something's wrong. I'm not that stupid." She walked over to him and leaned against the balcony rail watching the stars.  
"Tifa..." He looked at the stars as well. "Something's going to go wrong tonight."  
She looked at him. "How so?"  
"I don't know exactly... But something's going to change."  
"... I guess you've always trusted your instincts-"  
"And they've always been right. I'm getting up early tomorrow to check on everyone." Tifa went over to Cloud and hugged him, resting her head against his chest.  
"Always one step ahead hm?" He hugged her back and rested his head on hers.  
"Only because I care..."  
"How early are you planning to get up?" she asked.  
"About 4am... Then I'll go back to bed and wake up normally in the morning."  
"Still... Don't you think you're being a little over-protective?"  
"Being over-protective would be staying up all night and making sure no-one left the house..." Tifa smiled.  
"I guess your right..."

-- Yuffie --  
As I normally would, I sat eating dinner with everyone else. From time to time, I'd glance around to see if anyone was watching me and becoming suspicious. The only one was Cait Sith... Why was he watching? Though he's never seen me like this, why should he be so concerned? Even so... I needed to be more hyper like.  
"HEY DEMYX!" I shouted across the table as everyone looked up at me.  
"THERES A BIRD OUTSIDE!" Demyx looked outside and started screaming happily. There really was a bird there? Then I threw a bread roll at him.  
"Sorry, thought there was a bug on your head. Never mind!" I smiled. Demyx just gave me a weird look and everyone went back to eating. Cait Sith looked at me for a while, and then also resumed eating. Tifa and Cloud came back in, neither of them saying anything. Seeing as I was first to finish, I waited till everyone was done and zoomed round the room stacking up the plates on top of each other. All of a sudden, the huge pile of plates came down with a crash. Demyx screamed and accidentally strummed his sitar, flooding the room... Woops? He sat there shocked, and Xigbar got so scared he jumped and stuck to the ceiling.  
"Woops, My bad!" I smiled. Everyone just looked at me. Axel gave me an angry look, with curry sauce now spreading through his hair all down his coat.  
"YUFFIE! THAT'S IT!" He spun out his chakrams and stood up.  
"Uh-oh" I said staring at him. As Axel started charging at me, I began screaming and running round the table. Okay, bad idea... I stood on a plate piece which went into my foot. So, I was running around leaving bloody trails and ran upstairs until he eventually got out of breath and stopped.  
I jumped off the balcony from my room and walked round outside, back into the dining room. Everyone had gone into the living room leaving Tifa and Cloud to tidy up. I helped "Sorry about that." I said smiling at them.  
"Something wrong with your foot?" Asked Cloud. I glanced down to see my foot now dripping violently with blood. Yup, I hate blood... Guess what happened then? I fainted.  
"Yuffie... YUFFIE WAKE UP!" Shouted Marluxia. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 10PM?! Dammit Yuffie... Couldn't have been knocked out for that long.  
"Wh-what?" I said quietly. Denzel and Marlene stood beside me watching.  
"Tifa said that when you wake up, you should go to bed... You hit your head on a table." said Denzel. I nodded and sat up. I could feel the bump on the back of my head.  
"AY! Look whose awake then." Called Barret from the other side of the room.  
"Aye lassie, you were knocked out for a while there." Said Cait Sith coming over to me with Red XIII and Barret. I just glanced round at everyone and realised how much they really cared... Is leaving really the best thing to do?


	5. Final Decision

As I lay there in bed that cold wintry night in November, I thought to myself  
'Is this right thing to do?' I sighed and sat up, fully dressed. I quickly grabbed my bag, stuffed it with clothes and things I'd need. I also took a map just in case... Never know, I could go back to Wutai. I stuffed Materia into my backpack but left some incase anyone needed it. I could always go out and steal more. As I walked out, I went into the bathroom and took my toothbrush, toothpaste and everything else I'd need. My last stop was going to the kitchen. I took some food, but left enough for everyone else. I could always come back in case.

By now, it was 3am. Everyone was in bed asleep. All accept one. Cait Sith. He'd become so suspicious, he sat by the back door gazing at the cloudy sky. I quietly crept over to the front door, look back to see if he was watching. By then, he'd led down as if to go to sleep. Luckily he hadn't noticed I was there... I opened the door and walked out, locking it behind me with the spare key.  
I began running. Where could I go? Back to Wutai? It'd take days to travel there on foot!  
"Follow me!" called a voice. I turned round to see the girl from the picture there.  
"Come on, follow me! You can stay in the secret place!" I watched her disappear into the woods. Either my mind was going crazy or she was really suggesting for me to go there. Oh well... Guess I could go... Just for now anyway. I ran towards the forest and up to where I'd last seen her go. She'd kept appearing in all different places, showing me the way. Eventually I got to the hole in the ground... Should I? I mean, I could always rest here. She looked up from the bottom of the passage. "Are you coming or not?" I smiled and slid down the passage-way to the small shrine.  
"Stay here. You kept my secret, and I'll keep yours." She smiled then disappeared into thin air.  
I set up my things, making it seem more home like. I put beside my blanket a picture of everyone from when we first moved in. How happy everyone looked... I could even see a small smile beginning to cross Vincent's face in that picture. Why did I leave it all behind...


	6. The search begins

-- Back at the castle --  
(4am)  
"EVERYBODY GET UP NOW!" Shouted Cloud running through the castle. Everyone came downstairs and sat in the living room all with a tired expression.  
"WHERES YUFFIE?!" he beamed. Everyone looked up in shock.  
"Cloud, calm down! She's probably just still asleep. After all she's not a light sleeper." said Tifa standing up.  
"Tifa... She's not in her room. SHES NOT THERE. SHES NOT IN THIS CASTLE. WHERE IS SHE?!" Everyone stared at Cloud, and then glanced round at each other.  
"Cait Sith, you were up late... Didn't you see her?" asked Kairi.  
"Aye, I was up till half 3. But, I neither saw nor heard nothing from the lassie..." he replied.  
"ARGH, WHY DIDN'T I GET UP EARLIER?!" Cloud screamed as he sat down with his head in his hands.  
"Look, everyone's going to have to split up. We have to find her." Tifa said worried.  
Everyone got up and looked through different parts of the castle. After an hour of searching and the young girl not found, everyone met back in the living room. Marlene came through staring at a piece of paper. Sora looked round at her "Hey, what've you got there?" He asked. Marlene had tears in her eyes and gave it to Sora. He looked up at everyone and read it out.  
'I'm sorry... I have to leave. I can't tell you all why right now, but it's for the best. Please, forgive me. I love you all dearly, but it's my time to go... I'll always remember you all. Just promise you won't leave the castle... I may return some day. Take care and keep smiling! Love Yuffie xo'  
Tifa shook her head as tears formed in her eyes.  
"She's not gone, she's not gone anywhere..." she said quietly.  
"DAMMIT." Cloud punched the wall and walked out. He started walking down the path away from the castle.  
Tifa ran out after him along with everyone else trailing slowly behind.

"CLOUD. CLOUD, WILL YOU STOP?!" Tifa grabbed his shoulder with force and pulled him back.

"She's gone, it's her choice." She continued. Cloud stared with angry eyes.

"Axel, what happened last time Yuffie ran off like this?" He asked looking to the group. Axel looked down with a guilty expression and failed to speak.

"She… She fell before." He finally said, looking up at Tifa. "She fell and lost consciousness. Possibly for a few days… We couldn't tell, but she was badly beat by the time we got there."

Tifa stared for a while then looked at Cloud.

"You see, we need to find her before something happens again. You want her to die? Do you not remember the hospital? Her second accident Tifa… Just because of that stupid monster. What if she gets caught up again?" Asked Cloud quietly. He stared at her. But she just looked down through worried eyes and stared at dusty gravel which beneath showed a large pavement slab they'd all written on with their names. Hers next to Yuffies name. Tifa sighed sadly and shook her head.

"I'd rather she lived to see another day and lived to be with us than perish mindlessly…" She looked up and stared at everyone. "Were all going to split up."

Everyone glanced round at each other and nodded.

Meanwhile, in the castle archway stood Vincent, Sora, Red XIII and Olette.

"Where do you think she's gone?" Sora asked looking to Olette who was sitting quietly on the pavement leaning against the castle vine-wall. She shrugged.

"Perhaps she wanted to go back home to Wutai. Maybe she was home-sick?"

Vincent shook his head.

"She wasn't, she was scared…" Everyone looked at each other worriedly and stared at him. Red XIII looked down.

"She screamed bloody murder in her sleep… Your rooms are nowhere near hers, you wouldn't hear. During early hours, she'd wake up cold. Not long before, she'd been shouting about a girl who obviously bothered her."

Vincent turned away and walked inside, seeming unbothered.

Olette and Sora looked at each other. Olette stood up.

"Come on, we gotta help the others find her."

"Not much hope, she could be anywhere…" Sora replied. The three watched as the sickly worried residents of the castle raced across the countryside.

"Come on." Red XIII ran off in front, his flame beginning to brighten and grow.

Sora swung out his key blade in case of attack during the venture and ran straight towards the town. Olette just sighed and ran after them.

With everyone paired up, each of them dispersed.

Cid and Barrett ran toward the village, Kairi and Naminé to the fields, Cloud and Tifa to the outskirts of town then everyone else made their way round wherever the little ninja could've gone. Yet Vincent, stayed at home. Seeming to not have a care in the world, but knowing when the time to look – was right.


	7. Just let me go

-- Yuffie --

I sat up and yawned loudly. An extra quilt had been put over me and all the candles had been lit. I woke up around midnight after a strange dream. About that time, all the candles had gone out. Melanie obviously re-lit them before I fully woke up into daylight… Next to me, lay a box of matches, a net and a few pieces of firewood. Clearly she'd left them in case I was hungry and felt like catching some fish for breakfast. Strange type of breakfast, but I guess surviving in the wilderness like this, that sort of thing would be counted as normal.

I took the net and climbed up out of the shrine. The sun was shining brightly overhead. Still I was surrounded by trees, flowers and a few butterflies which circled around a bunch of newly blossomed flowers. I walked over to the crystal pool at the end of the waterfall and sat down on a large grey rock. I remember I'd sat here before, when I first came here. In the water, there were a lot of fish swimming around wildly. One fish, was already dead sadly. By the looks of it, it was quite old and its time had just come to pass on. Instead of taking one of the other live fish, I took the one that had already died and decided it would be fairer to the others.

With the firewood and matches, I created a small campfire, making sure that the flames didn't rise too high incase I attracted attention by people who would come near the forest. After cooking the fish and eating it, I decided it was time to go get more firewood. I remembered that a while ago after camping near to the castle, I hid a huge stack of it making sure Cid wouldn't find any. I and Red XIII made a good team that day… We had a bet against Cid and Barret at who could find the most wood before the end of the camp. Even though we only took half of what we found, we still won. Seeing as Cid is useless and Barrets allergic to certain flowers. I tightly squeezed through the trees and into the field. Quickly turning round, I saw Kairi and Naminé with Cait Sith and Leon heading my way.

"Oh no… They can't see me, they'll make me go back" I thought. I panicked and decided to squeeze back through and hide behind a tree.

"Did you just see that?" Naminé asked. I heard someone run over to wear I was stood.

"Yuffies Headband…" Cait Sith said. I quickly touched my forehead to find my Wutai headband had fallen off when I squeezed through the second time.

I watched them closely. Leon shook his head and continued walking.

"Come on. She's probably not that far." He shouted back before the others began to follow along.

I watched as they all followed one another. I listened quietly as my eyes dropped from staring to looking vacantly at the mossy tree bark. I leaned against a large oak tree and slid down the side onto the floor. My eyes locked against the tree moss. My heart began pounding faster and faster within every breath. Knowing that they were actually searching and actually thought they had a hope of finding me, shocked me. I tilted my head as I stared down. As the footsteps became more distant, my heart beat began to pace as normal. I sighed, so quietly only someone a centimeter away would be able to hear it. I glanced round at my surroundings. The moss upon the trees thickened as they spread vastly across the wilderness. Near the middle, the most moss would grow and towards the outside, less moss would appear. Crinkled amber leaves lay in piles next to each and every tree. Once again, I sighed and pulled myself up, brushing the broken leaves and scattered mud off of my shorts. I waited until the point when Leon, Cait Sith, Kairi and Naminé had turned away long enough for me to make a dash to another parting within the trees. I ran quickly from one point to another and hid with my back stuck against a smaller oak tree. Sneakily, I turned my head round to face them. They had resumed walking across the second acre of field. Hoping they would not notice, I pulled the black hood from my jacket over my head and ran quickly across the field. I looked back to see Cait Sith staring at me and notifying the others of my presence. My legs carrying me not nearly as fast as I've been able to run before began to tire and eventually weaken. I looked ahead and instantly stopped to see Vincent stood there right in front of me. Him looking down at me with crimson eyes. I looked back at everyone else who were now sprinting over with immediate speed. I swallowed worriedly then looked back at Vincent who was now looking in the same direction.

"Vincent…" I said quietly. "Please, just let me go…"

He stared at me then looked away. "You're making a huge mistake." He stepped to one side. I looked at where he was stood then looked back at him. He was still looked away from me, not even attempting to bother looking back.

"Thank you…" I whispered before sprinting back across the castle background. Not looking back, I carried on running. Not caring, not bothering to worry. I ran faster than ever before as if I were being chased by a cheetah that's main goal was to get a taste of my blood and rip apart my pale skin.


	8. New found feelings

-- Vincent --

I sighed quietly, not bothering to watch as the little ninja ran past me into the soon to be cold snow covered wilderness. Just seeing a sight and letting her go was hardly a time celebrate. With just a shed of relief crossing my mind, my memories of her shattered silently. The beasts that usually take control of my mind would soon be breaking through that barrier I kept them behind for so long.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Kairi pushing me to the side. At least, she tried to… The weight of the small fragile girl was nothing compared to my strength in my tall built body.

I looked down at the brown-haired girl now struggling to keep an angry face from turning into a broken heart. She clenched her fists the same way Yuffie did that day she tried to hurt me with rocks.

Leon tugged on Kairi's shoulder to pull her back. "What she means is, was it Yuffie?" He asked simply looking to me.

I looked back and shook my head. "It was a lost child, from the nearby town… Looking to steal most likely, they had a bunch of Materia they were carrying." Leon watched quietly at the disappearing figure of what truly was Yuffie and sighed.

"Come on, lets carry on looking" he said walking away.

I stood watching as Yuffie faded into the distance, unlikely to return. As the others walked away, I looked down at where she had been standing, her shoes making marks in the yellow dying grass.

Instead of carrying on walking around, I went back to the castle with some trace of hope that Yuffie would one-day return.


	9. Memories

-- Yuffie --

I carried on running, running until I got to the safest out of sight point. It wasn't too far… It was something that would only take me around half an hour to get back to the forest from. I couldn't carry too many logs back with me, so I only took enough to last me a couple of days. They were more twigs than anything. After tying some firewood together with scraggy old blue rope, I held them up as if carrying a child. Before trailing back to the shrine, I considered going back to the castle. Well, only in case I needed some more Materia… However, I'd not used any yet. I sighed as a bird flew overhead and landed on a fallen tree nearby. I watched it carefully and stopped in my tracks trying not to startle it. I recognised the type of bird it was by its red beak and some-what zebra like pattern. I knew it was finch… Only because one time, Reno's cousins came over from a far away village where they had nothing but forest surroundings and they made Reno go bird watching. He said that if he had to go, then I did too. Only because everyone else had left the room at the time and I was unaware of what was going on seeing as I had only just woken up by the time everyone left… His cousins were bird experts. There were two birds I particularly liked, a finch and a parrot. I could never remember the proper names of them, until my birthday when Reno's cousin took me to their main habitat to see them. I saw all kinds of birds. The finch, Parrot and budgerigar were my obvious favorites. I saw many different kinds of them like the Scarlet Finch, Evening Grosbeak, Kea and African Grey parrot. But overall, my favourite was the Zebra finch. Leo, Reno's cousin said it was scientifically called the Taeniopygia guttata zebra finch. I could never pronounce it properly, so he'd always help me sound it out or say it for me. Improving my vocabulary was never my strong point at school. I was lucky to even be able to make it by keeping my head out of the clouds really… I watched quietly at the bird as it tilted its head from side to side in search of food. After a little while of searching, it finally found a red berry and stuck it in its beak then flew away. I grinned happily at it and began to make my way back.

Following the broken sticks back to the field, my thoughts retraced back to when we were living in the old house in the centre of Midgar. It was small and Avalanche didn't have enough space for us all to live together. Not to mention a few years later when we met Sora, Roxas, Organization 13 and everyone else.

Things were okay I guess… No one was too happy because there was so much travelling to be done. Not to mention the attack with Kudaj… I doubt Midgar is the worst of areas, but it really isn't the most amazing. Taking a longer route, I crossed a nearby bridge that was built across a river that ran diagonally through the castle mainland. Across the bridge was a small gathering of rocks, which people would originally use for a campfire. Just beyond the campfire, was an empty bag of what used to be, marshmallows. Probably from when we came here and Cid ate them all along with a flower, which he mistook for a marshmallow… It was pretty funny really. Watching him choke on that dandelion was really hilarious. He got kind of angry after… But we all know deep down, he was laughing with us. I was surprised the area hadn't been ruined by now. The last time we'd ventured to the main site was around six months back. At least, I think it was that far back… It seemed so long ago. My last memory of being at the campsite was when we were on the way back from Midgar. It's strange… it's my only memory of being here. What I do remember, is that on a mission last month, towards the mountains around the back of the campsite, there was a Vlakorados. I faintly remember being knocked out for a while… then waking up in hospital. They told me I'd been there for a couple of hours. And, since then I've not been the same. I felt my head where the scar was… It was a crescent moon shape, not far from the centre of my head. It's hardly a surprise that it knocked me out. After I came out the hospital, everyone seemed to be quite distraught about it, so we moved from the centre of Midgar to the outskirts where most of Avalanches memories were.

I kept walking until I reached a parting within two trees. I was finally backed into the entrance. Losing my headband and gaining firewood then realising the real troubles of being here, I finally put Avalanche behind me and for some reason I didn't actually care…


	10. The truth

-- Vincent --

I sat quietly, alone in my room reading a book about a young boy who ran away from his family and eventually died from the cold. Not exactly the best thing with thoughts of the little ninja going through my mind, but I was curious on how it would effect real families. I felt somewhat bad for the family because they were arguing frequently. The young boy had an accident a few years before and it came to drastic measures of getting him the right treatment. Then eventually, he found himself being a burden and ran away. I didn't quite understand why Yuffie would run away… It wasn't particularly like her. Though last year, that encounter with the Vlakorados was definitely life changing. She doesn't realise, she was asleep for just over a year. They were only days away from turning off the life-support until she woke up… We all vowed never to speak of it and make sure she never found out. Though, maybe it'd be best for her to know. Yuffie hasn't been the same old mischievous girl she used to be; now she's a lot more considerate. It is nice, but everyone miss's the old Yuffie. The type who'd get jealous quickly, the fierce and feisty girl everyone knew. It's a shame really… I've cared for Yuffie for a long time, mainly when she was in a coma as mean as it sounds. The main reason was that I had to watch her be put into a coma and I wanted to watch her come out of a coma too. I remember everything as if it was only yesterday… That tragic moment, her back bending across the Vlakorados' hand and her body flying head first toward the crumbling patch of sharp rocks. Instead of her falling straight into the rocks, the beast's tail hit the top of her head; wrapped its red spiked tail round her small fragile body, cutting into her stomach and flung her into the air with such force even I wasn't fast enough to catch her. When she came back down, Cloud sprinted fast as he could to catch Yuffie but failed. With me shooting one last blow at the Vlakorados, it began to retreat. Before it completely surrendered, it swished its tail aiming to Cloud forcing him to fly with great force into the side of a small cliff. By then it was over… The Vlakorados gone, Cloud only with mild injuries and a few bruises he could easily shake off, me standing at his side offering a hand and Yuffie laying there helplessly. Unconscious and far from just hurt. He shook his head and signalled me to go over and see if I could get her to wake up whilst he pulled himself to recovery. Poor Yuffie… Her head had split slightly creating a bloody wound, her stomach scratched and bruised severely and both eyes closed. I could feel my stomach drop deep, my emotions beginning to rise at the sight of a team mate and spirit of the team seeming to be almost dead. As Cloud got to his feet and rushed over, Nanaki had already ran up the mountain along with Cid screaming with joy. I turned holding the small girl in my arms whilst Cloud couldn't bear to look at her. Myself and Cloud silent with anger and sadness. Cid and Nanaki, shocked by the sight of their friend.

"Just, get her to the hospital…" Cloud spoke in a low tone, trying to avoid letting out his anger straight away. I nodded and passed Yuffie to Cid. Cid walked over to the bike with me as I climbed upon it. Once the young girl was passed to me, I finally saw the responsibility that lay in my hands. Trying my best to hold her on my lap and driving the motorcycle, I sped straight out of the passageway and down through the forest into the village. Dodging everything that would get in the way. As soon as I pulled up at the hospital, I leapt off the motorcycle and walked in with a fast pace holding Yuffie tight into my chest. A nurse quickly rushed over and asked what had happened, I didn't respond. Another nurse came over and stared deeply into Yuffies wounds then shook her head in shock and walked away. I rushed straight round to A&E and didn't give a second thought about waiting for a doctor to come. Thankfully, almost straight away a group of doctors and nurses came round with a bed and life support then took her to the surgery room. Whilst explaining to the nurse exactly what'd happened, I heard the life support machine begin to beep as normal. They'd started surgery… I was deathly afraid of what might happen to her. I know that she had gravel inside her wounds and some cuts were so deep they had to be closed immediately, but that didn't matter to me so much as it would if she didn't make it…

I sighed deeply and looked over to the small vodka-filled glass sitting on my bedside table. I reached over and picked it up carefully then looked at my reflection staring back from the clear liquid. I didn't bother to smile or ever attempt to, I just looked up at the open window looking out onto the balcony. Wondering what was going to happen now that people were starting to give up after a day of searching, I took a quick sip of the vodka and set it down quietly on the table. Just before I heard the calm clink of the glass against the wooden frame, the door creaked slightly. Putting down my book and shifting my legs off the bed, I looked over at the door. It was Marlene, stood holding tightly onto the door handle watching me. I tilted my head slightly and blinked. She opened the door fully and walked over to me with her head down. Marlene sat on my bed with her hands placed elegantly in her lap. I just watched quietly.

"When's Yuffie coming back..?" She asked looking up at me. I smiled slightly and leaned back against the wall.

"I don't know yet… Maybe soon, maybe Christmas?" I replied trying to bring a little spirit into the conversation. Marlene just shook her head and looked away.

"She said she won't be back though… Does she mean it?"

"I… I really don't know Marlene…" I gazed down to the floor and thought about whether I'm lying to myself that Yuffie actually would return.

Marlene handed me a piece of paper, it was folded twice into a small rectangle.

"When you see her, can you give her that for me?" She asked. I could see a lot of hope in her eyes. I knew she was hoping that Yuffie would come back over the next few days, but even I could tell it wasn't going to happen. I smiled and nodded at the small child. She tried to smile, but couldn't. She just walked away and closed the door behind her. I listened carefully to her footsteps fading away along the corridor. Until I could hear her walking down the stairs, I opened the paper and read it thoroughly. It was written in a grey crayon, the same colour as Yuffies eyes. I read each word over and over again the second time.

The letter read "_Dear Yuffie. When are you coming back? Tifa really really misses you. And Clouds really mad now your not here because hes scared. I want you to come back as well cause your like my bigger sister and its no fun anymore here. When you do come back, can you stay please? Because I want us to be a family. Just for Christmas maybe. Or even forever. I know some of us are kind of adopted and we don't all look the same but were still a family…_

_Come back soon, please? Love Marlene x"_

I frowned as I got to the last words, especially about being a family. Marlene was right… we couldn't be a family without Yuffie here. I re-folded the paper and set it down next to the vodka glass. Once again, moving my legs off of the bed, I got up and walked over to the glass doors that lead to the balcony. I opened one to walk outside, until I noticed a small trail of smoke from the nearby forest. Someone was there, making a fire… But it wasn't a signal fire. I supposed for a moment it was the children from the village who usually come on our property to mess around. At least, I thought that until I saw them playing on the third acre of our field. That's when I realised; it wasn't just any fire… It was Yuffie.


	11. Every star shines eventually

-- Yuffie --

I sat down next to the pile of firewood and placed it carefully together into the shape of a pyramid. Strange way to arrange a fire, but it's the way I was taught as a child in Wutai.

I pulled a box of matches out of my backpack and lit one carefully and placed it at the bottom of the pile, causing it all to set alight slowly. The most annoying thing is that I put far too much firewood down than I was meant to… The fire came too quickly and rushed into a bigger cloud of smoke than I intended.

"Having a little trouble there?" I heard someone say from by the waterfall. I jumped up quickly and spun round.

"Oh, Melanie… It's you." I smiled. Melanie was sat on a rock next to the waterfall, swinging her legs back and forth.

"There's a bucket over by that big oak tree… Maybe you can use it to put out some of the fire?" She suggested tilting her head to one side. I nodded and walked over to a tall standing oak tree and looked behind to find a spade, bucket, rope and some other survival tools. I took the bucket and filled it with water from the waterfall.

"I and Alfie used to come out here all the time… Alfie, hes my brother, always used to take stuff from home like buckets, food, blankets, lots of stuff. But that's when there was a war… Our land was really marshy and disgusting, so I kept sinking in. Eventually, we just stayed here and prayed that we wouldn't get hit by bomber planes. And we were never hit… just safe. You see those trees up there?" Melanie pointed up to surrounding weeping willows. I stopped tipping water over the fire and looked up at the space where trees didn't cover the sky.

"The weeping willows somehow cover each other as if hugging or something like that…When it turns dark and every star is visible in the sky, they shelter here making sure no-one can get in or out. So, were safe here." She smiled.

I looked down from the evening sky and gazed back at the young girl. She obviously loved being here when she was alive.

"Hey Melanie… If you don't mind me asking, what did happen to Alfie?" I asked.

Melanie looked over to me, I could see in her eyes she felt hurt by me asking. She just looked away and sighed.

"Not every star was in the sky…" She said simply looking over at me, my eyes locking with hers. "Alfie walked back home to see if he could get some dinner or something. Our parents… They had already been evacuated. And Alfie didn't realise, but the planes had come overhead. They destroyed our home… Before then, it was only a small house. But it was the day before the war ended. That's when the oak trees changed to weeping willows as if they were weeping for Alfie." I watched her carefully as she stared up at the sky. "Anyway, I'm going to go now." She said simply before walking toward the parting in the trees. "Night Yuffie."

"Good-night Melanie… Sweet dreams. Oh and, Melanie?" I quickly said before she disappeared. Melanie turned to face me and stared.

"My mother taught me that every time someone close to you passes away, they go up to heaven and have their own special star… Whichever one shines brightest to you, that's Alfie. Looking down and watching over you." I smiled. Melanie just grinned happily and disappeared.

I resumed warming up by the fire and led down on the grass. I watched up at the sky, wondering what everyone was doing. If they were happy, if they were sad, if they even missed me… I didn't understand why I didn't really care whether they did or didn't. Its was as if a part of me had changed and just wasn't normal. I wasn't guilty for it though… I just, couldn't care less. And even I knew it wasn't normal.


	12. The gift

-- Back at the castle, three weeks later, 20th of December --

"So. Has everyone got their presents yet?" Tifa asked stood in the middle of the living room. Everyone nodded smiling.

"Good" she smiled. She looked over at the large tree where dozens of presents surrounded it.

"What about Yuffies presents?" asked Denzel quietly. Tifa looked over at Denzel then gazed round at the hopeful faces. Tifa just smiled slightly.

"She'll… get them. When she comes back." Everyone just gazed away from the young black haired girl and didn't have a shed of hope in their eyes. Whereas Vincent sat there with no expression, at all. Cloud sighed and walked outside to the field surrounding their castle. He let the wind blow lightly through his spiked blonde hair. As he stood there, thinking exactly when the little ninja would come back, he looked up at the garden shed and saw a figure standing there. He squinted his eyes, so carefully then widened them. It was Yuffie… She was back.

"YUFFIE!" Cloud beamed. Everyone looked round and rushed to the door.

Cloud ran over to the garden shed, the figure had quickly leapt into the air and dashed off with such speed he wasn't capable of even watching the direction she went in. He frowned and looked down.

"What's that?" Olette asked pointing to something on top of the roof. Everyone looked at the sparkling blue package that lay on the cold shed.

Cloud slowly slipped his fingers beneath the small parcel and picked it up. It wasn't that heavy, but still carried a little weight. He walked inside with the square, carefully wrapped thing and sat down on the sofa. A small tag was attached to it. 'Merry Christmas guys! Hope your all well. Love Yuffie xox'

Everyone surrounded him to read it and smiled to one another.

Tifa sat beside him and nudged his arm.

"Go ahead. Open it." She smiled indicating her gaze from him to the gift.


End file.
